The present invention relates to a staple gun that has an adjusting member which lifts or lowers an activation plate connected with the trigger so as to perform single or auto shooting feature.
A conventional staple gun is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a body 10 with a valve 13 connected thereto which is activated by an activation plate 12 so as to eject a staple or a nail. The activation plate 12 is located behind the trigger 11 and a safety plate 14 extends through a hole 15 defined through the trigger 11 and contacts the activation plate 12. The activation plate 12 includes a fork-like end and includes two protrusions 17 and a recess 16, located between the two protrusions 17. The safety plate 14 is first pushed against the object to be stapled and the pushes the activation plate 12 toward the valve 13. When the trigger 11 is pulled, the body of the activation plate 12 touches the valve 13 to eject the staple. The push of the trigger 11 makes the activation plate 12 pivoted an angle so that the safety plate 14 no longer contacts the body of the activation plate, 12 and is located between the two protrusions 17. Therefore, the activation plate 12 is not pushed by the safety plate 14 and no staple will be ejected even if the trigger 11 is pulled again. This single shooting feature does not meet the requirement of continuous shootings of the users and repeatedly release and pull the trigger consumes,;too much time and efforts.
The present invention intends to provide a device that can set the staple gun at single shooting or auto shooting status.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a staple gun that has a trigger assembly which comprises a trigger with an activation plate received therein and an adjusting member connected to the trigger. A cam rod extends through the body of the staple gun and is engaged with an eccentric hole defined through the adjusting member such that the trigger and the activation plate are both lifted or lowered by rotating the adjusting member. The relative position between the activation plate, the valve and the safety plate of the staple gun can be adjusted so as to obtain different ways of shooting of the staples.